


Flour, Eggs, and Sugar

by Strawberry_Sweetheart



Series: Tumblr Drabble [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cooking scene, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, and neither can I, steve cant cook for shit, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Sweetheart/pseuds/Strawberry_Sweetheart
Summary: “There’s an egg shell in the batter.”Steve restrained himself from informing Billy that things could, and in the past they have, gone worse.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Tumblr Drabble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Flour, Eggs, and Sugar

“Okay, and, uhh, three cups of flour... oh shit. Um. Okay, that’s fine. I’ll clean that up later.” 

“Seriously?”

“It’s fine, Billy, everything is fine! Look, most of it made into the bowl. Pass me the eggs? Don’t give me that face, I know how to crack an egg.”

“Just making sure...”

Steve cracked the egg on the counter and dug his thumb into it to pry it apart. His thumb was covered in yoke but at least he managed to avoid having the egg splatter on the floor like last time. He was feeling quite accomplished.

“There’s an egg shell in the batter.” 

Steve restrained himself from informing Billy that things could, and in the past they have, gone worse. 

“Thanks Captain Obvious. I’ll just— there. See? Got it.” 

Steve held up a tiny piece of egg shell triumphantly then flicked towards the trashcan. Billy watched it miss the trashcan completely, but Steve returned to the pancake batter none the wiser. He sighed and bent down to pick up after his boyfriend, regretting deciding to teach his boyfriend how to cook. 

Pancakes were supposed to be easy. 

“Let’s see... all we need now is some vanilla.” 

Billy took his eyes off of Steve in favor of rubbing his temple when Steve grabbed the recipe book with his egg covered hand, leaving gross residue on the pages. This proved to be a mistake at the sight that greeted him when he looked back up.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Steve —” He manages to snatch the tiny bottle of vanilla extract from his hands, not before he managed to pour at least half of it into the batter. “Steve, baby, how much does the recipe say.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, Billy was acting like the bottle was a live granade. “Two...three teaspoons?”

“So why,” he shook the bottle in the hand, “would you just pour it in?”

“I want it to be sweet! Like you?” Steve smiled nervously.

“Baby,” Billy might just yank his hair out, “if you put too much it’ll be bitter.”

“But it’s vanilla.” 

Oh my god.

“Just... trust me, babe. Now we have to find out how to take out the extra — Oh. That works, I guess.” He watched Steve dip the corner of a napkin into the batter, it immediately soaked up the vanilla extract on top. Huh. He filed that trick away from future references.

By the end of it, Billy’s favorite black pants were covered in flour but he supposed that was on him. He should’ve known better. The pancakes were slightly black instead of golden, but at least they weren’t completely burned. Or raw. They tasted a bit too much like flour, in fact, they had tiny pockets of flour that was never mixed in properly, but that was easily fixed by drowning the pancakes in syrup. 

But Billy didn’t tell Steve any of this, at least not right now, not when he looked so proud of himself, stuffing his cheeks and licking syrup off his lips. He didn’t want to bring down his mood, besides this was an improvement, a huge improvement. Steve deserved to bask in pride just a little longer. It wasn’t like Billy’s first time learning how to cook was any different — not that he would ever tell Steve that. God knows he’s never let it go and Billy wasn’t about to just hand over ammunition for his boyfriend to use.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @ billy-baby


End file.
